Washington Square
by Strausberg's Waltz
Summary: Song Fic. Oneshot based off of Washington Square by Counting Crows. Roxas feels forced to leave home but he can't leave the past with it. How will he cope without family or friends close by. Mentions of Sora x Riku and Zexion x Demyx.


Washington Square

So this just hit me suddenly. So here is a quick one-shot. I promise to all reading my other work that I will finish it ASAP. Now Riku and Sora are jerks. I keep getting stuck. So for those of you who read the first version sorry it sucked. Now it's better. Longer too. I just felt it needed to be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. I also do not own Washington Square which is by Counting Crows off of Saturday Nights and Sunday Mornings.

_I sold my piano_

_It couldn't come with me_

I looked back out the door at the moving vehicle taking my beloved musical instrument with it. I was leaving. I was never coming back. After all the shit that has happened to me I have no reason to come back. My brothers left already. My mom and dad were dead. I had no reason to stay. So why should I.

_I locked up my bedroom_

_And I walked out into the air_

_When nothing I needed_

_Is left there behind me_

_I walk out through the shadows_

_Of Washington Square_

My suitcase was packed. I hauled it up off my empty bed. I had sold everything but the essentials that were packed into this small worn leather suitcase. I walked out of the small empty room and did not look back. I locked the metal door behind me. Apartment 318 was now vacant. The air was chilly. It was fall in this neon city. It was the last fall I would see here. I did not care. I was off to the great unknown. Nothing was left here but memories any ways. So I had everything and I was off into the chilly night.

_I wandered the highways from Dublin to Berkeley_

_And I heard the songbirds of Valley Paurine_

I had used most of my money to travel to Dublin. A change in scenery for sure. From great brick and cement building to wide grassy fields and rolling hills. I had no job. Little money and wandered aimlessly. That is all I wanted to do. Eventually I would need a job but for now wandering was perfect. I just wish I could forget. Forget everything. Forget all the pain. All the fights. Those few weeks of happiness with him. I was alone and I did not care. I just wish my memories would let go to. Birds constantly chirped overhead. They tried so hard to wake me from my memories but kept reminding me of him. Those mornings…

(flashback)

The sun shone through the curtains. I rolled over and looked at my partner. Red hair stuck out everywhere. It always got so messy after he slept. I still could not believe that not only the color but also the spikes were natural. The birds were frantically calling overhead for the people of this small apartment to wake up. I was the only one up. I knew that. So I pulled out of his arms and moved to get shirt on.

"Morning blondie," I heard him yawn.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

He just chuckled as I moved out of the room.

"ROX!" I heard him whine as I closed the door.

I ignored him and went to get breakfast.

(End Flashback)

I just wished that that short time had lasted. A month of him. A few weeks of dating. A short time of peace. Then he left. Then she died from that horrible sickness. Now I'm here. Alone. But really I'm fine with that.

_I love like a fountain_

_And it left me with nothing_

_Just the memories of walking through Washington Square_

My memories float around my head. I can't get them out. All the good and the bad that had lead me to this. I had loved him so much. He left so suddenly. I wish I knew were he went.

(Flashback)

I walked into the apartment. Sora right behind me. Mom was in the hospital again. The cancer would get her this time. I was sure of that. At least I had him to come back to. His shoulder to cry on. At least Sora had his brother. Riku and Sora were inseparable. I was sure that my older twin would be fine. I was sure I would be fine. As long as he was with me and Riku with Sora we would survive mom's death.

I called his name into the seemingly empty apartment. No answer. Even Riku was not there. They had promised to be here when we got back. I wondered were they went. So I went up to my room. He always left a note on my pillow if he went somewhere unexpected. Whether it be to work early. Or to the store. I was note expecting the note I found though. Nestled so innocently on my pillow. Folded to perfection. I though nothing of it. I picked it up and after the first line I was scared to continue.

My Dearest Roxas,

I hate to leave news like this but my dad just got a new job. We had to get on the plane earlier today. I'm sorry for the short notice. I love you. Please understand. I wish I could be there with you. I just can't. I'm so sorry.

He signed his name and that was it. I heard Sora run screaming down the hall to my room in my subconscious. I didn't care. I slide to my knees and let the tears he had held in me fall. Sora wrapped me in his arms and we cried together on the cement floor of my room.

(End Flashback)

I met him at the bar he worked at. Sora had dragged me to that small bar with our friend Demyx. The three of us had come out of that night ahead. We all came out of that bar with a soon to be boyfriend. Demyx with the quiet studious Zexion, Sora with reserved and moody Riku and me with him. We had hit it off that night. At first we thought nothing of three cute guys walking us back to Demyx's place. Some how they got our numbers and called a week later. We started dating about a month later. That was the happiest time of my life.

(FLASHBACK)

I sat down on a bench in central park. We had decided to take a short walk so I could get away from school for a while. It was the end of the year. My senior year nonetheless. I had nothing planed for after school but tests were coming up and I was stressed. He sat next to me. He seemed a little down especially for him.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Nothing?" He answered quietly.

I knew something was up. He would tell me when he wanted to though.

"Hey Rox?" He whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"What's your sexuality?"

I jumped at that question. I really had not though about it. I mean I had never dated anyone. Gezz I have never been attracted to someone before. Well that might be a lie. I would defiantly say I liked him more that I should. More than friendly. I just have never categorized it as attraction.

"Don't know?" I finally answered "Never thought about it before".

He got very quiet. I looked at him through the corner of my eye. He was looking down at his feet. Swinging his legs nervously. I had never seen him like this. I mean he is usually cocky and obnoxious. Witty and joking. I had no clue what to do. What to say. So I did the logical thing. Say nothing at all. Finally he broke the silence that had settled uncomfortably between us.

"Have you ever liked anyone? Like had a crush on them kind of thing?"

I shrugged "Yeah. I do right now. I think. It is the first time I have ever been attracted to someone".

I turned to him and our eyes locked. He looked scared. I didn't understand. Why was he scared. It was just me. We had been friends for about a month. I mean close friends. We have practically been joined at the hips. I muttered his name. I just wanted to know what was wrong.

"Enough to date said someone?" He asked extremely tentively.

"Sure?"

He gulped. That was about the time I put two and two together. He wanted to ask me out. Man I must have been making this hard for him.

"I mean if he asked me I would never say no," I added quickly in an attempt to coax him into saying it.

"Him?" He asked visibly perking up.

"Him," I reassured.

"Have you known this guy long?" He tried.

"Not really. About a month? Were really close though. Well at least I think we are".

He turned away again. I stared at his back. I was silently pleading with him to spit it out. I reached out and touched his shoulder gently muttering his name. He turned his head so he could see me through his peripheral vision. He sighed and turned back to me. He grabbed my hand.

"Your hands are cold. You need gloves," he whispered.

I shrugged. I didn't feel cold right now. He was so warm. My skin was heating up just from this contact. I really hoped my checks were already pink from cold or he would have seen the blush. I sucked in a breath of air and looked up into his emerald eyes. His other hand suddenly brushed my cheek. I shivered involuntarily when his warm hand moved from my cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

My voice would not come to me. I just nodded stupidly. I was so nervous. This was it. This was it.

"Rox…?"He tried.

"Yes?" I barely eve hear myself.

"Will you…?" he stopped again looking away and scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

My eyes begged him to continue. For what felt like an eternity he did not answer my pleas. I almost though he had decided to ask something else. That he had decided to back down. Then in a more confident tone he finished.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Finally my mind screamed "Yes I will," I laughed.

"What?!" He screeched, "Don't laugh at me basterd!"

That was more like him. I collected myself a little. I then jumped on him. I heard him let out an 'oof' as he hit the bench. My lips attached themselves to his. This felt so right. He was frozen under me for a minute. Then he responded. He grabbed my hips pulling me closer. His tongue traced my lower lip and I immediately parted my lips to allow him entrance.

We pulled apart for air. I was gasping for breath. He was too. Finally he stood holding his hand out for me to take. I jumped up and grabbed onto it.

"Want lunch? My treat?" He asked.

"Lunch sounds good".

He pulled me close wrapping his arm around my shoulder "Lets go get you warmed up. Then I can tell if you're blushing or just cold," he whispered in my ear.

I hit him and ran ahead. I hear him laugh and chase after me. He caught me and scooped me up in his arms bridal style. I squeaked as he picked me up. Then proceeded to complain about being able to walk.

" I know you can love. But you see I don't need you running away from me again".

I glared at him and pouted until he set me down in the restaurant.

(End Flashback)

"Almost funny how he was the one that ran away from me," I muttered to the road.

Then my three brothers disappeared and my parents died. My dad had died a few years prior in a car crash actually. But still… And my mom just let the cancer take her. And me. In all my eighteen-year-old glory was left alone.

_Now I live in the shadows_

_Where light is electric_

_And time is a number_

_That rests on a wall_

I found a place in London. I think. I have been here for a few years. No word from my twin. Or Cloud and Sephiroth for that matter. I no longer exist in their world I guess. I go through the paces day to day. I have a job at the local fish market. I have no clue what the date is. Never know the time. I don't really care. Life here is slow dull. Life had stopped being that way when he was there.

(Flashback)

"No! Let go!" I squawked.

He let me off of his lap laughing. I fixed him with a glare.

"I'm not some sort of whore!" I screeched.

"Sorry. Could not resist that comment," He chuckled.

I stormed out of the room and up to my room.

"Rox?! Come back. I really did not mean it. I don't want sex swear. I would never push you. Rox! Listen to me!" He yelled chasing after me.

I slammed the door in his face. He apologized and asked me to come out for about an hour before he left. I heard the door close to the outside and I knew it was safe to come out.

A few hours later I heard the door open. I figured it was Sora. Cloud and Seph would not be home till later. I had just gotten out of the shower. I had a towel around my waste. I walked to the front door to properly great my brother. I was very surprised to see my boyfriend closing the door. I froze in place.

"Hey Rox?" He asked. Then got a sly grin "I see you had a little problem to get rid of. You like when I talk dirty to you?'

That jump stared me. I smacked him, which resulted in him laughing. I turned to storm off to my room. He stopped me this time by grabbing my boney wrist. He pulled me to him with little effort. My towel was starting to slide.

"I'm sorry. That was so opportune," He whispered in my ear.

I glared at the ground. Why did I give him a spare key again? He sighed.

"Rox. I love you. I thought some time would be good for you. Guess not. I brought diner".

"Fine whatever," I grumbled.

"By the way Sora is at my place. I think him and Riku are at it".

"Bad images!" I screamed running back to the bathroom.

He just laughed at my misfortune.

(End Flashback)

No life was never dull when he was there. He always kept me on my toes. Always was able to get a reaction out of me. I really wish I had him still. I mean we were only dating for about two weeks. Not really that long. But I really did love him. A lot. Like real love. Like I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. Well that was not happening. I will never be able to be with anyone else. My life was doomed to boring day-to-day routine from now on. I probably will forever be a virgin too. He was the only one I would ever have given myself to like that. I kind of regret not doing it when I had the chance. Just so I could carry another memory of him. Of us.

_And nobody knows me_

_My friends and my family_

_Are as far from this city_

_As Washington Square_

No one I know is here. I have no friends. No family. No him. There home. Back in New York. In my memories at least. Who knows where they really are. That hurts the most. But if I knew were they were I would have gone to find them. Weather them be my brothers or my boyfriend. I really miss them. Man I have never been without Sora for this long. It has been about a year since I left home. The longest Sora and I had ever been apart before this was around a week.

(Flashback)

"When is he coming home again?" I asked Cloud.

"Tonight. Be patient. You have been fidgety all week. He's fine. It was just a school field trip. Relax. Sora's fine," Cloud replied.

I crossed my arms and resumed watching the door. Cloud sighed and walked away from me.

When that door finally opened I practically lunched myself at my twin.

"I'm ho… oof," Sora called.

The 'oof' would be when I tackled him to the ground. He sighed "Miss me?".

"Defiantly. Do you know how boring life is without you?" I complained.

"I'll take a guess. Petty boring?"

"You would never know. So did you have a good time?"

(End Flashback)

I really did miss him. Stupid Sora. Taking off like that without warning. Just a note saying he left town. Cloud and Seph had a job transfer and moved to California. I could have gone and found them. I just did not want to start a new life with just my older brothers. Sora had to be involved if I was going to be with family. Don't get me wrong. I love my older brothers but they fight like nothing else. I just can't stand just them for too long.

So here I am in London. Cutting fish. With a cheap apartment. All alone. Why did he leave. I want to be back home with him!

_So cover this warm night_

_In a blanket of starlight_

_Then I'll follow this freeway_

_Out into the air_

I set out on my stroll from work. It was late. I could not see them but I knew stars were out. Maybe at home I could have seen them. Like that night him and I took a telescope out on the roof of the apartment building and watched the meteor shower.

(Flashback)

"It's all set!" I call to him over my shoulder.

He unfolds the second chair and sets it down next to the telescope.

"It'll start soon" He smiled.

I sit and reach for his hand. It had been our first 'date' per say. I had asked him if he wanted to watch the meteor shower with me. Of coarse he said yes. Telling me it was a date and he loved me.

Just then it starts. He grips my hand harder I return the gesture. We are both smiling. I use my other hand to look through the telescope. We take turns looking out the telescope to see the meteors closer. Suddenly he pulls me away from the lens and onto his lap. I sighed and looked up at the sky as the meteors fell through the atmosphere.

"Pretty isn't it?" He asks hugging me tightly.

"Beautiful," I mutter.

He turned me around and sealed our lips together. I felt his fingers lace into my hair. I moaned into the kiss allowing him to deepen the kiss. All to soon it ends and I pull away to look him in the eyes.

"Love you," I said absently stroking his cheek.

"Right back at ya," He chuckles.

"Mood ruiner," I grumble pulling away from him.

At that point the meteor shower had ended. I started to pack up the telescope.

"All part of the job of being me babe. All in the manual," He answers.

"I would love to see this manual. Even a guidebook. 'How to Survive my Psycho Boyfriend'," I grumbled dryly.

"Lighten up blondie".

"DO NOT CALL ME THA…!!!" I started before his lips were again on mine.

Soon enough I was responding. I just could not get enough of him. He could be so infuriating. He pulled away this time.

"Come on sunshine. It's late," he teased.

"Basterd. Your so sleeping on the couch," I called as I ran for the apartment.

"No! ROXAS!" He yelled chasing after me.

(End Flashback)

I had eventually let him into the bedroom. I really could not stay mad at him. Half of the time I was not even really mad. For instance I really found all his little pet names (babe, baby, love, sun shine, blondie, ect.) very enduring.

I start onto the road back home. Staring the long walk to the end of my dull routine. The night is cool. I wish he was here to warm me up.

_In case you should wonder_

_And wanted to find me_

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I didn't even remember buying one here. I picked it up tentatively.

"Roxas?" Sora called from other end.

"Sora?" I muttered dazed back.

"Oh My God! I finally found you. Do you know how many Roxas Strifes there are in the World?" Sora cried. I could hear him jumping for joy on the other end.

"Sorry. Where are you?" I questioned.

"Home. Back at the apartment. Why?" Sora asked innocently.

He was home? I practically jumped for joy. After all this I wanted to be back in that city with Sora. With Cloud and Seph. Even if I could not be with him. I hung up the phone and ran back to my apartment to pack.

_I'm traveling homeward to Washington Square_

The plane home was dull. Time still hung loosely around me. But my life was coming back into place now.

_I'm traveling homeward to Washington Square_

I stepped off the plane and ran to get my bags. With my old leather suitcase in hand I hailed a cab and was driving home.

_Washington Square_

I paid the driver and jumped out of the cab. I ran up the stairs to the third floor. I knocked on the door to apartment 318. I quickly composed myself as the door opened slowly. My breath left me as I saw who was on the other side of the door. I was expecting wild chocolate spikes. Or Clouds sunshine gold spikes. Even Sephs silver. Not Bright red. Not emerald eyes. Nor purple teardrop tattoos. Not him. I finally registered he was there. My love. My love.

"AXEL!" I yelled excited as I tackled him to the ground. He let out a small 'oof' when he hit the ground. Before he said anything I covered his lips with mine.

Sora and Riku suddenly ran into the hall. I heard my brother shout my name. I heard my name cried all around me. All my friends and my family that I had were there. In that small apartment with me. I broke the kiss and looked around at them all with a small laugh. Soon I was attacked in a group hug.

_Washington Square_

Axel pulled out of me. With the loss of my virginity came a promise to stay together forever. I panted for air as he rolled over next to me.

"Roxas?" I heard him whisper as he pulled my body close to him.

"Hmmm?" I answered.

"I love you. I'll always be with you. Sorry I had to leave so suddenly."

"Forgiven. I love you to by the way," I smiled giving him a brief peck on the lips.

He applied a little more pressure with his arms to make this cuddle time a hug. I sighed contently and closed my eyes.

This was my place. My home.

Here in Washington Square.

___________________________________________________

The last lines are mine not part of the song. That just seems to fit. Everything in italics is the actual lyric to Washington Square by Counting Crows.


End file.
